elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleak Falls Barrow (Location)/Archive 1
TalkingT (talk) 22:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC)TalkingT "fend of a group of bandits to retrive a stolen dragon claw" Should be changed to -Fend off a group of bandits to retrive a stolen golden dragon claw. Or - Fend off a group of bandits to retrive a golden dragon claw wich they have stolen. Infinite Restoration Infinite Restoration? I didn't have the time nor the patience, but there is a trap when you first enter inside the temple here. You'll see a bandit trigger it and die, it shoots off a bunch of arrows. You can continously hurt yourself with this trap (only did less than 1/4 of damage to my elf in imperial armor from the beginning quest) so that your health goes down by pulling the lever. It shoots a small volley of arrows and stops. Use your restoration magic to heal yourself after it shoots you. I levelled mine up once using this method. The trap still functions if you do unsolve the puzzle. Level Up Sneak Easily After you kill the spider, don't cut down Arvel. Instead stay near the door way and sneak back and forth against the wall to quickly level up your sneak. I levelled it up three times using this method. Blocked exit The far exit appears to be blocked until you kill the enemy guarding the word wall. In my case it's a Draugr Scourge Lord and is killing me in 3-4 blows I already went through bleak falls barrow, can I still go back for the dragon mask? 13:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) There are no Dragon Masks in Bleak Falls Barrow.You can however, go back to it all you want. VolsungScubaGear (talk) 13:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC)VolsungScubaGearVolsungScubaGear (talk) 13:54, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't find the giant spider or Arvel eather in my way to the sanctum. And those three picks before open the inner gate represent other three animals (fish, snake, eagle)... What shoud I do to get the golden claw or to block off that buggy gate?? 12:47, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Is the Spider there? I mostly play on Novice difficulty and Frostbite Spiders scare the crap out of me. Is the spider there on Novice? Dragons?! The page says that there may be dragons may be waiting for the player behind the exit, but clearing bleak falls barrow is a prerequisite to dragon raising, and no dragons appear before completing dragon raising. So shouldn't that be in bugs? Zelron Harbinger of the end times 01:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Which hold? In the infobox, it says that this dungeon is in Whiterun Hold, yet it's placed in the category with Falkreath Hold. Which one is it? Kroq-gar78 (talk) 23:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Rename Bleak Falls Barrow (Quest) already exists. Thus, this page should be moved to Bleak Falls Barrow, removing any redirects. To be honest, I have no idea why Bleak Falls Barrow was redirected here in the first place, as it is the correct page name. However, considering the size and probably high traffic of the page, I'd like to wait for someone else's "approval" before doing so. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 23:37, February 15, 2013 (UTC)